


Whispers On The Wind

by faradheia



Category: Elfquest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-21
Updated: 2004-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 04:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1631249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faradheia/pseuds/faradheia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While out hunting, Rayek discovers an unexpected distraction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whispers On The Wind

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Lacey Parker

 

 

Rayek tipped his head back and sighed. Hunting today was proving difficult, the wind was swirling through the cliffs unpredictably and the sun being high had chased a large number of the animals into the shade, caves, cracks and crevices, for the remainder of the day. Anyway, game was getting harder to find this close to the village. Those monster wolves were proficient hunters. In the two eightdays that the barbarian strangers had been here, he'd noticed a significant change.

The maddening breeze blew through again, tickling his face with the long strands of his black hair. He clambered higher on the trail, glimpses of the desert stretching out on one side and patches of the more fertile Sorrow's End on the other. The air stirred past him once more, this time bringing a hint of ...something; a whisper of sound, the faintest of scents- neither of which he recognized.

Rayek paused a moment, orienting himself and set off at a fast but quiet stalk in his chosen direction. Over and around two more spires of rock before he caught the elusive sound again. A whimper maybe, some small vocalization carried on the air. He slowed and climbed as silently as possible, one hand occasionally straying to his dagger.

He came around the third large tower and found himself near an outcropping, a ledge which hung over a deep, narrow canyon. Seeing nothing, no obvious shadows or holes, Rayek knelt on the ledge and peered downwards.

The canyon dropped a good distance from where his perch was. There was only one entrance towards the south and the golden walls were mostly sheer except for an overhang almost directly across from him. This overhang protruded from the wall, creating a large shaded area just high enough for Savah to stand under comfortably. The sun, not quite directly overhead, was in Rayek's face, so that his shadow did not fall into the canyon.

Another quiet sound, this one more of a moan, drifted up. It pulled Rayek's gaze to the dimness below the rock. Two pale forms lay on a pile of furs and leathers in the sheltered space. Long white limbs and long pale hair resolved themselves into the forms of that High-Ones-blasted barbarian chieftain and his shadow.

He gave a snort of disgust and shifted to leave when he realized that they weren't sleeping tangled together like the wolves they lived with. They were laying entwined, hands drifting caressingly over well-muscled shoulders and backs. And every so often the smallest of sounds would escape one or the other of them.

Then Cutter sat up, pressing Skywise back onto the leathers, running his hands gently, caressingly, teasingly over his friend's chest, lingering to rub small pink nipples into hardness. Callused fingers gently traced the shape of his pectorals and the ridges of the defined abdomen. Skywise reached up and trailed the back of his fingers down Cutter's cheek in a gesture of tender affection then back up tracing one upswept ear to the tip, watching Cutter shiver in reaction.

Rayek watched in fascination at the two elves below him, struck still by the love between the two. Cutter bent to nuzzle at Skywise's chest, his fall of platinum blond hair sliding over his shoulder to caress his friend further. The chief settled on suckling on a nipple to judge by the stargazer's sudden arch and gasp and his hands came up to bury themselves in that thick hair.

Cutter switched sides and then tossed his hair to the other side and continued nipping and licking his way down. Skywise's navel was thoroughly explored while Cutter's hands skated over the soft, smooth skin at his friend's groin; followed by his nose as he rubbed his cheek along Skywise's erection.

Rayek, caught watching the loving, felt his own groin tingle in response and shifted to a more comfortable sitting position.. He felt his mind tingle as well and he realized that they weren't making any more noise because they were _sending_ to each other, touching mind to mind as well as body to body. They were beautiful together, their light hair shimmered and their pale, sweaty skin seemed to glow in the reflected light

Cutter had switched from rubbing to taking little cat licks up the stargazer's cock, fingers below dancing over his balls. Abruptly, Skywise sat up and in a smooth tackle reversed their positions. Cutter laughed quietly and relaxed, stretching out.

Skywise settled beside him, running his hands up and down his chief's heavily muscled chest in a firm massage before dancing to pluck at puckered nipples and trace collarbones. Ribs were tenderly felt and his belly tickled, Cutter squirmed beneath the benevolent torture. Skywise leaned down and dragged his shorter silver mane across Cutter's tingling skin and immediately began sucking and licking his sensitive nipples.

Rayek slowly, silently pushed his shorts down far enough to free his own cock and balls, feeling the heat of the sun and the dancing breeze on tender bronze skin. He feathered his fingertips lightly over his own stiffening flesh, cradling and gently massaging his balls with his other hand; feeling the pleasure and heat within rise to match the heat without.

Cutter tangled his hands in the silver mane, withdrawing some he grasped both of Skywise's ear tips and delicately ran his fingers over them. Skywise grunted and attacked Cutter's chest with even more enthusiasm causing his chief to cry out quietly in delight. The stargazer slid is tongue down Cutter's rippled belly, lapping and playing there. He folded himself between the blond's spread thighs and sucked just the head of his cock into his mouth. Cutter cried out again, writhing slowly and panting. Skywise bobbed up and down taking his time, teasing, while his hands climbed back up Cutter's torso to pinch and fondle swollen nipples.

Gasping and whimpering, Cutter's hips tried to thrust up, thrust deeper, but Skywise held himself a precise distance away, leaning hard on his outstretched arms to keep his lover still. He looked up, pulling off with a soft pop and grinned impishly into Cutter's flushed and dazed face. Then in a smooth move, he swallowed the hard cock to its base. A strangled and choked howl was his reward, as Cutter froze in shock.

Rayek swallowed, his own breath coming in pants now, his cock hard and swollen in his fist. The next pass of his hand over the sensitive head gathered the moisture there and smoothed in back down the shaft. He bit his lip at the feel and to keep silent. Holding himself steady at the base and just using his fingertips on the head, he shivered at the sensations. The breeze sighed passed just then, tickling the moisture along his shaft and nearly causing Rayek to shriek at the feel. It died down and he quickly slid his hand back down the shaft, either to rewet it or to cover it- he couldn't decide which.

Cutter's writhing had intensified below; suddenly his hands were back in the silver hair, tugging gently- then more urgently. Skywise finally lifted his head with a slurp and, following some silent direction, repositioned himself laying next to his chief. Cutter took immediate advantage, rising to one elbow to suckle strongly at the stargazer's now available cock. Skywise whined at the sudden sensation and bent his head back to his task. Fingers caressed full, hot balls, tongues slid over dripping cockheads. The elves moaned in tandem.

Rayek saw Skywise's hips begin to thrust into his chief's mouth, his head dropping to Cutter's thigh as he panted. He cried out and stiffened, shuddering, and trembling, little panting moans escaping as his obviously reached his finish and Cutter drank him down. Rayek grasped himself more firmly and slid his hand more quickly; skyfire racing along his nerves as his own finish neared. The stargazer's head rested a moment while the blond gently massaged his cock and finally let it drop, Cutter's head falling back onto the leather. Shortly though, Skywise went back to his task with a will, slurping and sucking, Cutter's hips thrusting up vigorously. The silver-haired elf held Cutter's hips down firmly and swallowed the solid cock to the hilt, at the same time his hand disappeared between the round globes of his chief's ass. Cutter froze, a strangled keening noise escaping. Rayek's own vision whited out just then, hearing the other elf's pleasure noise, feeling the sun and the wind on his skin, the heat of the moment triggering his ecstasy. His seed splattered out to puddle on the hot rock and he bit his lip to stifle his own noises.

After long moments of silence above and below, Rayek opened his eyes to see the other two curled around each other for a nap. He eased his clothing back into place, stretched and silently made his way back down to the regular paths. He still had hunting to do, his thoughts firmly NOT centered on two slim, milky pale forms.

~*~*~*~*~

 _**He's gone.**_ Skywise sent with an amused tone, slanting an eye upward.

Cutter snorted gently. _**Do you think it'll help?**_

 _**Will what help? How will watching us help him like us anymore? Accept us anymore? Nah- it'll take more than this to change his mind.**_ Skywise nuzzled into Cutter's hair.

"You're probably right." He sighed. "Thank you for this though. It was so nice to have a little normal time again finally. Fahr, my brother..."

Skywise snuggled back down to nap, "Tam, my brother, you are very welcome."

~End~

 

 

 


End file.
